villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drago's Army
Drago's Army is the main antagonistic faction of the How to Train Your Dragon ''animated franchise. They appear in DreamWorks' 29th full-length animated feature film ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, and DreamWorks' 36th full-length animated feature film How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. It was led by Drago Bludvist, who is bent on creating an army of dragons to take over Berk and the rest of the world to himself and his forces. The army is later taken over by the Warlords. History Beginnings When he was a little boy and lost his family to dragon, Drago vowed to rise above dragons. So he sets himself to conquer the world by using the dragons. During his conquests, he then found a Bewilderbeast hatchling and raised it with cruelty until it become subservient to him. With that in mind, Drago uses the Bewilderbeast to assemble an army of captured dragons for the next twenty, bringing other tribes from faraway lands (such as Sami, Slavic and Laplander) to support his cause. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' During much of the plot, Drago's soldiers are seen aiding their master in capturing more dragons before turning their attention in helping take down the dragon's Alpha, which happens to be another Bewilderbeast raised and cared by Valka, the mother of the Hiccup Haddock (the protagonist of the series). Though Hiccup and his friends, along with his father Stoick manage to help fight off the soldiers and free some captured dragons, it was all in vain when Drago's Bewilderbeast defeats and kills Valka's Bewilderbeast, allowing it to take control of the dragons (including Toothless) and kill Stoick, much to the delight of Drago and his soldiers. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' After Drago was killed after his attempt to destroy Berk was foiled by Hiccup, which forced his Bewilderbeast to retreat to the Hidden World, his armada and army were taken over by his other followers the Warlords. The Warlords hire Grimmel the Grisly to bring them Toothless so they can use the latter to control the other dragons and conquer the world. Later on, after Grimmel leads the Warlords and their army to New Berk's location and succeeds in capturing Toothless and the Light Fury, he goes to the Warlords, who wait so they can capture Toothless. However, Grimmel betrays them, revealing that he was planning to kill Toothless all along. The Berkian Dragon Riders then arrive the scene and prove to be no match to the army once more. By the end of the ambush, while Hiccup and Toothless go to rescue the Light Fury and take down Grimmel, the remainder of Drago's Army likely escapes in the surviving ships, as most of their members, possibly even the Warlords, are either dead or injured. Anyway, no matter if there were any survivors, Drago's former men were ultimately rendered useless and purposeless, as Toothless and the other dragons retreat into the Hidden World, where they would remain until humankind can coexist peacefully with them. Gallery markdba.jpg 9A49340B-91A9-46B3-A339-686BE268006D.png|Drago Bludvist (founder and former leader) ADACDF32-7BD0-422C-A7FE-B1C7D0747322.png|Krogan (former second-in-command) 9928619ea111de2d1ca230b78da751ff.jpg|Drago's army in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Trivia *This is the first tribe in the franchise that has an unspecific name. References This article uses material from Drago's Army on the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki|How to Train Your Dragon Wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Supremacists Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Terrorists Category:Poachers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Vikings Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Gaolers Category:Sadists Category:Inconclusive Category:Strategic Category:Enforcer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teams Category:Conspirators Category:Nameless Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper